


Day 3: Wrapped in Red

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, Christmas, Kelly - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Presents, Red - Freeform, Wrapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Michael’s in love with Luke and gets creative in trying to tell Luke
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 8





	Day 3: Wrapped in Red

Unrequited love is something that absolutely terrifies Michael. He's been in love with Luke for a few years now but has never let it show, that way he doesn't get rejected. Through multiple tours, writing and recording sessions he's kept it to himself. 

As far as he knows Luke is not aware of Michael's deep and strong romantic affection. The only one who does know is Calum; who found out when consoling a drunk Michael, blubbering about how Luke will never love him in the same way. 

Every year another December comes and goes, his feelings hidden due to his fear of rejection. But this Christmas he's decided that he's gonna risk it all. 

So now he's in his room listening to the recording of the Christmas song that he wrote for Luke one last time. Hoping that the oblivious blonde boy listens to it and finally fucking realizes. 

"I'll never feel you  
If I don't tell you

This Christmas  
I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas  
I'm not afraid to fall

So magical and nothing more  
Than words I never said  
You know it's love, you see me like  
You never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)" 

Once he's satisfied with the recording; he finishes burning it onto a CD, writes a little note on a post-it and sticks it on top of the CD case. He then wraps and slips it into Luke's bag before the four of them go their separate ways for Christmas. 

When Luke arrives home later that night he pours the contents of his bag onto his bed and rummages through it all to find his phone charger. 

Not noticing that hidden amongst his belongings is a small present, Wrapped in Red.


End file.
